


Dancing In the Moonlight (It’s Caught Me In Its Spotlight)

by ignorethyneighbour



Series: Aftermath Of The Miguel Incident [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Does sex with werewolves count as bestiality?, Explicit Sexual Content, Independent part of series, Knotting, M/M, Mates, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorethyneighbour/pseuds/ignorethyneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had - naively - hoped that Stiles would somehow forget about it, or just let it go if Derek didn’t bring it up again, or if he ignored it when Stiles did, but he had been wrong. When Stiles gets an idea, he’s not letting it go. He might forget about it for a while, get sidetracked, but it will get back to him eventually. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In the Moonlight (It’s Caught Me In Its Spotlight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [The lovely anon from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+anon+from+Tumblr), [K; because I know you're going to tease me for it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K%3B+because+I+know+you%27re+going+to+tease+me+for+it).



> This is after If I Think Too Hard I Might Lose My Mind, and you benefit from having read it, although it's not necessary.
> 
> I don't have any experience in gay male werewolf knotting buttsex.
> 
> Title is from the song by Thin Lizzy. Go listen to it.

“Oh,” Stiles says, looking down at something on the floor.

“Yeah.” Derek watches Stiles’ expression warily, unsurprised by his reaction, but still disappointed from it. He would’ve liked for it to be different, would have liked for Stiles to trust his self-control, but he understands. He sometimes doesn’t even trust his control himself, so why would Stiles? _I would be able to control myself, though,_ he thinks _. I would._

 

When Stiles had found out about the knotting thing, he had been more excited than Derek had ever seen him. And that is saying a lot. Derek hadn’t really been planning to tell him, like, ever, but he’d been caught off guard, and Stiles had obviously spotted his reaction to the mention of it. Derek had - naively - hoped that Stiles would somehow forget about it, or just let it go if Derek didn’t bring it up again, or if he ignored it when Stiles did, but he had been wrong. When Stiles gets an idea, he’s not letting it go. He might forget about it for a while, get sidetracked, but it will get back to him eventually. Shit. 

 

So now, when Derek has just revealed to Stiles that he can only knot when he’s transformed, Stiles isn’t that eager to bottom anymore. Derek held the revelation off for about a week, and was happy he did, because Stiles has done things to him that made him feel things he never before thought were possible, but now it is all out in the open. And Stiles doesn’t want the knot anymore. Why should he? It’s not like it’s worth it, it can hardly be a pleasant experience anyway, having something swell in your bum-hole like that. Ugh. 

Thing is, Derek wanted it. It would have felt so right, it would have felt so good, to be inside Stiles like that. It’s a craving that he can’t really explain, coming from deep within, from the roots of his being, where he can’t really distinguish what is wolf and what is human. He strongly suspects that this particular habit is from the wolf side, though. 

 

Derek moves his head so he can lock eyes with Stiles. He’s holding him in a light embrace, careful not to trap Stiles if he would want to leave. Stiles slowly meets his gaze, still looking disappointed. 

“I don’t want-” Derek begins, but Stiles interrupts him. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay. You don’t... you don’t need to.”

Derek tightens his arms around Stiles.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Stiles sighs. 

Wait a second, Derek thinks, but Stiles keeps talking.

“But if you didn’t want to, you could have just told me, before I got all pumped up and stuff.”

Derek blinks.

“What?”

“What?” Stiles blinks back at him, equally confused. 

“You think-”

“That you don’t want to do this because you don’t want to hurt me because you don’t know how you’ll control yourself? I get it, dude, I totally do, and I won’t hold it against you, and I wouldn’t want you to do anything you didn’t wa-”

Derek kisses Stiles forcefully on the mouth to get him to shut up. Which he does. Kissing him is a very effective way to accomplish that. 

“Do you want it?” Derek says, as quickly as he can after breaking the kiss. 

Stiles looks at him like he’s a lunatic. (Which, well, he is. Luna=moon. Crazy... well, wolf-y.)

“Damn straight I want it!” Stiles says. “But I can totally do without. I figured that you just had to fuck me,-”

Derek can still feel his ears getting warmer and his heartbeat speed up when Stiles talks about them fucking. He’s not sure he’s ever getting past that. 

“- when you first - or rather when I, first - mentioned knotting, but it makes sense that you would have to be wolfed out, because, well, it’s a wolf thing, ain’t it, and I totally get off on that, just so you know-”

“So-” Derek tries. 

“Shush, I’m trying to tell you how much your growly ass self turns me on!”

Derek covers Stiles’ mouth with one of his hands and smiles. 

“You’re not afraid that I’ll go feral on you?”

Stiles draws in a breath as Derek lets his hand drop down again.

“Not really, no. Should I? I know it’s possible, right, but I think it would be programmed into your wolf brain that it’s not really a productive thing to do to rip your partner apart while sexing them. That’s not how you make werewolf babies, let me tell you.”

Derek can’t really think of a response to that. As usual, Stiles is probably right. It’s a damn good argument. 

“Wait- what?” Stiles seems to suddenly take in what Derek has said. 

Derek just rises an eyebrow. 

“Oh,” Stiles huffs out. “Oh. You... just don’t want to hurt me. But you do want to...”

Derek nods slowly as he sees it dawn on Stiles, feeling his own heartbeat speed up, and hearing Stiles’ do the same. The corners of Stiles’ mouth rises to a grin.

“Can we do it now? I feel like we should have done this like, yesterday.”

 

When Derek doesn’t protest, but smiles instead, Stiles turns around and drags him by his arm towards the bedroom. They’ve had sex almost everywhere in Derek’s house - to the rest of the pack’s great discomfort, with them being able to smell the traces of it - and while  Derek really gets off on Stiles bending him over the dining room table and having his way with him, he also appreciates the fuck out of the softness of the bed. So now he follows Stiles, almost unable to fathom his luck after more or less accepting that he’d never get to do this.

Derek doesn’t know what to say when they arrive to the bedroom, and Stiles immediately begins to tug his shirt of, simultaneously trying to kick his socks off with his toes, almost falling in the process. Derek’s dumbstruck, almost shocked, and just stands there, staring at Stiles. 

“Dude. What is it?” Stiles says when he sees Derek’s paralytic state. 

Derek blinks a couple of times.

“Do you really want this? Are you sure?” he bursts out, trying not to sound desperate for the answer to be yes. He doesn’t want to pressure Stiles, but fuck, he wants it so bad.

Stiles sighs loudly and rolls his eyes before he quickly stretches to unbutton Derek’s pants,  and urgently pulls them down. 

“Duh, you moron, I think that’s pretty obvious?!? And stop trying to make me change my mind. I know you want this as bad as I want it, if not more.”

Derek grunts, and assists Stiles in his attempts of undressing Derek by stepping out of his pants, and grabbing at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. When Derek locks eyes with Stiles again, he sees hunger in Stiles’ face. Derek knows he’ll get Stiles what he wants. 

“I know you can’t wait to get your dick into my ass. Dominate me. You’ve already heard me screaming your name as I come, but you want it to be because your cock is swelling inside me, making me yours.” Stiles voice is low, and he manages to sound both playful and dead serious at the same time. 

Derek is now breathing heavily, having a hard time keeping the red out of his eyes, and his fingernails from turning into claws. Stiles has his hands on his abdomen, tracing the muscles and moving down to push his fingers inside the elastics of Derek’s boxer-briefs. 

“It’s one of the mating rituals, isn’t it?” Stiles continues, “Fucking me raw, making me surrender to you.”

Derek growls. He’s struggling to keep himself in control. Fuck. He kisses Stiles forcefully on the mouth, grabs his biceps and makes him go backwards, closer to the bed. Stiles gets the hint, and lies down. Derek climbs onto him, straddling his legs, holding his arms against the bed. He kisses Stiles again, then moving down, making a trail, licking and scraping his teeth towards the collarbone. He can feel Stiles’ uneven breaths under him, feeling bursts of pride with every reaction he can hoist from Stiles’ body. Derek likes that. He craves it; making Stiles squirm underneath him, feeling the smell of his arousal. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles groans.

Derek sucks harder where his mouth is, pressed agains the skin where Stiles’ neck meets his shoulder, and Stiles rewards him with a small whimper. Derek can feel his dick getting harder against the fabric of his underwear, the only thing that separates it from Stiles’ thigh. He breathes in Stiles’ scent, mixing with his own. Stiles tilts his pelvis up, making his thighs move against Derek’s cock, doing amazing things to it. Stiles smirks at Derek as he snaps his head up to look into Stiles’ eyes. 

“Shift.”

There’s authority in Stiles’ voice, and the Alpha in Derek has a hard time choosing between shifting, already being on the brink of it, and answering the challenge that lies in an order like that. He ends up doing both: shifting in the middle of a deep growl, snapping his teeth and pinning Stiles’ arms harder to the mattress. 

He sees some of the color drain form Stiles’ face, but his shocked expression is quickly replaced by an anticipative grin. 

“Wow, man. That’s really cool up close.”

Derek growls at him again, not feeling apt to answer with words in this shape. He bends his head down again, moving his mouth down towards Stiles’ nipples, scraping his teeth over the skin, careful not to break it. He lingers there a few seconds, feeling a warm buzz through his bones as Stiles draws in a sharp breath at the touches. 

It’s different, doing this in his half-shift form. He is acting more on instincts than he usually does, has less time to think about his next move before he’s already performing it. 

Derek lets go of Stiles’ wrists so he can move down and place his hands on his hips instead, licking along the thin trail of hair that leads to Stiles’ groin. Stiles shudders, grabbing for Derek’s hair with his hands. 

Derek thought it would startle him, as someone else unexpectedly touching him usually does when he was transformed, but this just feels right. Stiles hands in his coarse hair feels natural like running, fast, hunting, but after something he knows is already his. He rubs his chin against Stiles’ skin, down towards his groin. Stiles dick hits Derek in the chin on the way, and Stiles winces.

“Derek-”

Derek’s mouth is already on Stiles’ cock when he gets the idea of putting it there. Kissing the top, slowly, and then opening his mouth, wider and wider as he glides down Stiles’ shaft. Derek doesn’t notice that Stiles has stopped breathing until he draws in a sharp breath as Derek’s elongated teeth accidentally scrapes against the skin. 

Shit. 

Derek makes an apologetic pat with his hand where it lies on Stiles’ hip, and makes some kind of sound - he doesn’t really care what sound - before he opens his jaws a bit wider, sinking even further down on Stiles. 

He tries, he really does, to make this blow-job awesome, but it’s hard when you can’t think. Stuff like this requires some thinking. And some self-control. 

When Derek gets his teeth away from around Stiles’ dick, he can hear Stiles heart starting to beat more steadily, losing some of its franticness. 

“Thank God,” Stiles murmurs under his breath.

Derek huffs, but even the wolf in him can see the logic here. He climbs up on top of Stiles again, licking, biting and nuzzling the area around Stiles’ neck. He puts more and more weight on Stiles, trying to touch him everywhere at once, feeling the soft hair on his stomach and legs against his own skin. Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s back, grabbing and pushing him, trying to get him even closer. Then he tugs at Derek’s underwear, that’s somehow still on. 

“Get it off,” Stiles whines. 

Derek doesn’t want to remove himself from Stiles body, so he keeps licking at his jawbone, lifting only his hips to help Stiles. 

“Oh my God,” Stiles complains, but he is breathing too shallow for Derek to believe that he’s actually irritated.

While Derek gently bites Stiles’ chin, Stiles manages to pull Derek’s boxer-briefs past his ass, freeing his cock between the two of them. Derek feels it wobble a bit, touching Stiles’ erection. They both just breathes for a few seconds, looking into each other’s eyes in silent unity, an agreement that they’re lucky, that this is right and that neither one of them would trade it for the world. Then Derek snaps, crushing his lips against Stiles’, grinding down against Stiles’ cock. 

“Do it,” Stiles pants against Derek’s lips, grabbing at his shoulders. 

Derek moves himself a bit to the side and reaches for the bottle of lube that stands on the bedside table. He puts it down gently on Stiles’ chest, scraping lightly at his sides with his claws to remind Stiles that it might not be a good idea for Derek to put his fingers in Stiles asshole when they are like this. 

Stiles sighs and squirts a large amount of the lube into his hand. He spreads it over both his hands, one hand going to his asshole, one to Derek’s throbbing dick, all while Derek impatiently licks and nibs at anything he can reach, only stopping to gasp at Stiles touch. 

When Stiles lets his dick go, Derek moves down towards Stiles ass, watching reverently as Stiles works himself loose. He licks at the inside of Stiles’ thighs, sucks and bites, leaving his marks while Stiles’ breathing hitches at the many sensations that must be flowing through his body. 

“Fuck, Derek. Now.” Stiles removes his fingers from his ass, grabbing at Derek, and his hands are everywhere. 

Derek grunts, and obeys. 

“Shit,” Stiles gasps. 

Derek guides his cock to Stiles’ hole with his hand. The warm feeling of Stiles against the tip of his dick forces a yelp out of his mouth. It takes almost every ounce of his self control not to push all the way in in the next heartbeat, but he manages. Grabbing the sheets, gripping them so hard they rip, and letting out a long growl, he slowly sinks into Stiles. Stiles spreads his legs further to facilitate. 

“Good thing I used so much lube,” Stiles huffs, “or this would’ve been like in that disgusting  pop-song where someone rips an ass in two with a dick.”

Derek stills. Shit, this is too early. It’s too much. 

Stiles notices the freeze, and slaps Derek lightly over the head. 

“I will tell you if I’m not on board anymore. Out. Loud. Clear. If I need to, I will tell you to stop. I promise. Now, get going. Immediately.”

Derek hesitates for another moment.

“Shit, Derek,” Stiles sighs, starting to wriggle and squeeze Derek’s cock with his butt. 

The new sensations makes Derek move instantly, because he needs it. He wants it, he needs it, and he really can’t believe his luck, because it seems like he’s going to get it. He slowly begins to move, relishing in the sounds it makes Stiles make. He sinks back in again before he is all the way out, and shudders. Tingles are making their way from his dick, spreading to his spine and out to every inch of his body. He knew it would be more intense like this. 

Stiles winces under him. 

“I need more, Derek.”

Derek grabs his hands under Stiles knees and pulls, places them over his shoulders, changing the angle he’s thrusting in. 

“Ye-” Stiles draws in a sharp breath, “- Yeah, right there.”

Egged on, Derek increases his pace, making his hips slap against Stiles butt cheeks at every shove. The longer he keeps going, the less coherent Stiles’ stream of profanities gets, and at every word Stiles utters, Derek gets more riled up. Seeing Stiles like this, under him, spewing out words and praises like his mouth is in direct link with his thoughts, eyes switching between being closed and open, looking at Derek like he’s some kind of treasure, makes him let out a howl. It’s a sound of pride, that he has this, and it’s a sound of claiming. 

Stiles makes a discontent whine and grabs at Derek’s ass to get him to start moving again. Derek hadn’t even realized he’d stopped. 

“I need to come.” 

Derek knows there’s no way in hell he can control himself enough to risk using his own hands at Stiles’ dick. He would just cut him. He instead pulls Stiles’ hand to it, holding on to the wrist and setting the pace in sync with his thrusts. When Stiles has caught on, he lets go and tries to focus on moving. He knows he’s closing in. 

“Are you sure of this?” It takes a lot of effort to form the sentence, but he needs to know, before it’s too late.

Stiles wails. 

“Yes, Derek. Yes. I need it. I need you. Knot me. Derek. Do it. Do i-”

Derek feels a shudder going through Stiles body.

“I-” Stiles tenses, arches his back as he’s coming all over their stomachs, and Derek can feel him clasping tight around his cock, and it feels amazing. So wet and incredibly tight, and he can’t do anything else than let the frenzy take over, thrusting further into Stiles with short shoves, instinct telling him to get as far inside as he can as he feels his knot start swelling inside of Stiles’ body. 

Stiles’ body goes limp, floating down from the high. He shivers and lets out a moan when he can feel Derek’s knot start pushing against his walls. Derek can feel his knot demanding more and more space, forcing his thrusts to get smaller and smaller, but he can’t stop. He groans as his vision is starting to blur; growls. It’s overwhelming, being with Stiles like this, feeling Stiles’ muscles contract around him. 

“Sorry,” he huffs out as he moves his dick out more than he’s done since he started swelling. He hears Stiles whine as Derek feels the constriction around his knot, prohibiting him from pulling out completely, and that’s what is the final straw for him. He shoves back into Stiles, hard, as he feels his balls contract, and he comes, roaring loudly into the air. 

When his heavy spurts has stopped, he can’t do anything other than collapse onto Stiles. Stiles nuzzles him lazily in the cheek, bringing his arms back up around Derek’s neck.

“So,” Stiles says lowly into his ear, “This really was something.”

He sounds content, so Derek doesn’t start to worry about something being wrong. He pulls himself off of Stiles, as far as it’s possible, and rearranges them into spooning. It’s more comfortable. 

Derek puts his arms around Stiles, who begins to stroke his forearms and hands, playing and poking at his claws. They start to retract, as does Derek’s teeth and other signs of his wolf.

“Dude? Does this mean-” Stiles tries to pull himself off of Derek’s cock.

“Nope,” Derek says. “It stays.”

“Huh,” Stiles sounds puzzled. “How long?”

Derek hesitates.

“It... depends, I guess. About half an hour.”

“Depends on what?” Stiles asks, but continues without giving any time for an answer. “Do you think it will be shorter or longer? Is it dependent on how good the sex was?”

Derek is quiet until Stiles elbows him in the ribs. 

“Longer,” he huffs out. 

Stiles turns around to look him expectantly in the eyes, clearly wanting more answers. Derek feels his ears, now completely human, getting hotter, probably reddening, too. The look on Stiles face tells him that it is answer enough. 

“Awesome!” Stiles snickers. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“So - wait a second - if this is what happens when you're half transformed, what happens when you're FULLY transformed? I mean, the whole shebang? Doggy-style?" Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and makes some very much explicit gestures. 

Derek huffs.

"How would I know? It's not like you can jack yourself off with paws and claws."

"So what you're saying is that you're basically still a wolf-virgin?"

Derek sighs deeply, trying his hardest to express judgment and how-much-of-a-virgin-do-you-think-I-am-after-all-this with all his body. He can't deny that Stiles is right, though. 

Stiles smirks. "Let's see what we can do about that."

“No. Not happening. Ew.”

Stiles laughs at Derek’s shocked expression.

_“Beast-i-al-i-ty!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was really weird to write. Really, really weird. Absurd, even.  
> I hope that it was enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Don't judge me. 
> 
> I'll see you later.


End file.
